


Wanna marry me?

by academy_x



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academy_x/pseuds/academy_x
Summary: Gytha and Esme live together. It's summer. Gytha has novelty sunglasses.





	

Wanna marry me, asks Gytha on a summer day.

They're sitting on the back porch of their shared home, overlooking the beehives and fruit trees. Gytha is wearing her novelty sunglasses shaped like beer bottles.

I'm not sure if I'm ready for that kind of commitment, Esme answers.

Gytha takes a deep breath and then Esme's hand. It's warm.

Esme, you're 82, you'll be dead in five years, and if you get tired of me before that, you can get a divorce like regular people, she says.

Well, all-right then, but I'm not wearing white, says Esme.

And that's that.


End file.
